A conference is proposed on, "Cell Proliferation, Cancer and Cancer Therapy", to be held on the premises of the New York Academy of Sciences in February, 1982. The purpose of the conference is to bring together scientists from molecular biologists to clinicians in an effort to present the latest data on the control of cell proliferation in both normal and abnormal growth. The conference will include a maximum of 30 speakers with expertise in different topics which will include growth factors, viral genes, cellular genes that control cell proliferation, biochemistry of the cell cycle, cell kinetics and gene transfer. The conference is purposely made hetergenous so that the exchange of information may take place at a level in which different fields of endeavots interact. It is hoped that this interaction among various topics strinctly related to cell proliferation will generate new ideas and new directions in research and in practical applications.